icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-2250297-20101018213831/@comment-3104350-20101024224036
Definetly 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT. Lyrics: Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you trying to do without me When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet) I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday, you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way Too far to turn around So I'm gonna stand my ground Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday, you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear me when I say Hey Juliet Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday, you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday, you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet And, like the others, 'Just the Girl' by Click 5. Lyrics: She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after Chorus: 'cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for She can't keep a secret For more than an hour She runs on 100 proof attitude power And the more she ignores me The more I adore her What can I do? I'd do anything for her Chorus And when she sees it's me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined Chorus Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more Oh, I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for